bonheur
by JanniAlexxa
Summary: It's the worst time ever to start a family; the Titans are raging outside the walls and humanity is at it's fight for freedom. Levi and Mikasa are fighting hard, and now there's more at stake as the children growing inside Mikasa deserve a brighter future. Sequel to involontairement.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonheur_**

_Just know that every time I look in your eye, I see better, I see better, better days_

_..._

When Mikasa woke up, it was already night. The moon was shining through the window, casting figures on the cold, dark floor. Her soon to be husband was snoring lightly beside her, and she felt jealous over how his freedom. Her hand fell down to her swollen stomach, caressing it slowly. Inside her was now two humans, two lives that she had to protect, no matter what. The burden felt suddenly too much. There were so many people she had to protect; Eren, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Levi, and now the two precious lives inside of her. Even if she knew she wasn't, she suddenly fell so alone, as if she alone was responsible for everything in the world. Her chest felt too tight, and it was getting hard for her to breathe. With wobbling steps she ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet. A second after she threw up her supper, tears pushing out of her eyes.

"I can't do this" she whispered to herself as tears flowed down her pale cheeks. "I'm not a mother."

It had been a week since she threw up over her doctor, and every day had felt like a struggle. Even if she was only 26 weeks pregnant, her stomach was huge. Every fibre in her body seemed to resist the pregnancy; her muscles hurt, her breast were aching and she couldn't keep any food inside for longer than an hour. It was horrible, and sometimes she resented the children inside her that had taken over her body without even asking for permission.

"Why do you do this to me?" she looked down at her stomach and tapped it lightly "Please, I love you so much already, but please don't hurt me like this."

"The babies giving you a bad time?" Mikasa looked up and saw Levi standing in front of her, a worried look on his face. She nodded silently and bit her lip. She knew that she was lucky to have Levi beside her. He had taken everything so well; when they found out that they were expecting twins he had shrugged and mumbled something in the lines of 'now the other one will have someone to play with' and continued reading his report. Mikasa had not taken the news so lightly. She had thrown up, fainted and then cried for hours. It wasn't until Eren had had a serious talk with her that she had began to accept that she was having twins and didn't have to be a bad thing.  
Levi sat down next to her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. They didn't need words to communicate, he knew that she felt like utter shit, and that all she needed was someone to lean on.

"It'll get better, I promise" he whispered and pressed a light kiss on her temple. Mikasa didn't answer, she was too exhausted. She didn't even complain when Levi picked her up and carried her back to bed, even if she usually hated it because it made her feel weak. He tucked her in and laid down next to her, and it didn't take long before he was sleeping. Mikasa was awake for hours, and didnät fall asleep until the early rays of sunshine hit her face.

* * *

Hi! Sorry for the long wait, my computer was stolen and I had to buy a new one. Sucks to be me haha. Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to start this story as soon as possible.

- Janni

The chapter was written while these songs played

**i.** _Teflon Brothers / Maradona (Kesä '86)_ **ii.** _BlasterJaxx / faith_** iii.** D_imitri Vegas & Like Mike / CHATTAHOOCHEE_** iv.** _Egotrippi / Matkustaja_ **v.** _Oskar Linnros / För Sent_


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

_She got sunset on her breath_

_..._

"Fuck! Fuck this stupid piece of shit pan!" Fuck!"

Mikasa woke up, startled by the noise that came from the kitchen. With a small groan she sat up and dragged her hand through her hair. It was too early to wake up, she had barely gotten any sleep with the twins kicking all night. Besides, it was her day off, and all she wanted was to sleep.

"Fuck!" Another frustrated yell and a faint smell of smoke forced Mikasa out of bed. She tip-toed into the kitchen, and was greeted with the funniest sight she had ever seen. Her soon-to-be husband was desperately trying to cook breakfast, but he had only managed to burn something that once was an omelette, and cause a huge mess. Mikasa couldn't help herself; she busted into laughter that bubbled from the bottom of her stomach. It was a genuine laughter, something that Levi hadn't heard in a long time. He turned around, bright smile on his face. That confused Mikasa, she was sure that he would be angry over the fact that she was laughing at him, humanity's greatest soldier. The young soldier bit her lip and fell silence. Why the hell was Levi smiling? The clean-freak stood in their kitchen, surrounded by a mess, and he smiled?! Something was definitely off.

"I don't cook." Levi mumbled sheepishly. The comment only made Mikasa start laughing again. She laughed so hard that tears were flowing down her cheeks, and she found it hard to breathe.

"You-"she tried to get the words out, but only a giggle came out. "You trying to cook has to be the cutest thing ever"

Levi chuckled at his girlfriend, and he felt relieved; she had been feeling down for a few weeks, but seeing her like this, face red from laughing, meant that better days were heading their way.

"Come here" she called, and he happily obliged. Her small hands grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him in for a soft kiss. He groaned and deepened the kiss, caressing her lip with his tongue. She moaned into the kiss and stood up, not breaking the kiss.

"Bedroom. Now" she whispered. Levi nodded and picked Mikasa up, her legs straddling his hips. Her tummy made it a bit awkward, but neither one cared. They both had been through a lot of stress, and they needed to let out some steam.

Mikasa's back hit the mattress with a thud, and Levi quickly followed. He kissed her hard, biting on her lower lip while massaging her breasts, earning another eager moan from her.

"Just fuck me, please, Levi…"

She didn't have to say any more. He turned her around so that her back was facing his stomach; they had found that this position made sex least problematic while pregnant.

"Hurry" she moaned and pressed her ass against his already rock-hard erection. He grunted and quickly pulled down his boxers. He pushed into her, and they both let out a moan. They didn't need any foreplay, both knew what they wanted. Strong, slender fingers played with her tender nipples while she met his thrusts, desperate for release.

"You feel so good" he moaned and pressed a kiss on her shoulder. She answered by letting out a soft cry, and he knew she was close. A few more thrust sent her over the edge. He felt her muscles clenching around him, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He grasped her hair and pulled her head back, revealing the creamy skin on her throat. He kissed it forcefully, sucking on a spot that he knew made her weak. One more thrust, and he came deep inside her. He saw stars in front of him and everything felt like pure bliss. The moment was soon over, and Mikasa turned around so that she was facing him.

"That was a better start for the morning" she whispered with a smirk. He smiled and kissed her nose before getting up. The smell of smoke tickled in his nostrils, and he realized he had forgotten all about his cooking.

"Shit!" he cried out and started running toward the kitchen where a small fire had started. He poured a glass of water over something that once was food, and sighed. He walked back to the bedroom where his pregnant lover was trying not to laugh out loud. Upon seeing his face, she couldn't keep it inside her anymore. She started laughing again, and let out a rather cute snort whilst doing so. Levi couldn't help but to laugh, Mikasa sounding like a pig was just too hilarious. He collapsed down next to her, and for the first time in many, many years started to laugh with Mikasa. His laugh was deep and hearty, a nice laughter, but so few had ever heard it. He could actually count them with the fingers on his right hand. He didn't notice that she had stopped laughing and was now staring at him with glistering eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and stroked her arm. Had he maybe upset her? A tear fell down on her cheek, and she wiped it away with a grunt.

"It's just, I've never heard you laugh like that. I like it" another tear fell down, and the young woman let out a frustrated scoff. "Damn hormones, I don't even know why I'm crying-"

Levi cut her off with a hug. She sniffled and laughed.

Their moment was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

"Corporal!" Levi sighed and stood up, looking for his clothes. Whoever stood behind the door didn't mind waiting while Levi put on his clothes, which took a bit of time since he was very precise when it came to looks. With a final glance in the mirror he walked to the door, feeling a bit annoyed that someone dared disturb him on his day off. He opened the door, and when he saw the person standing in front of him, Levi was for once, speechless.

* * *

Hi! I hope you liked this chapter, if you did (or didn't) let me know in the reviews! Levi might seem a bit OOC, but this is how I picture him on lazy Sundays; carefree and happy.

_Songs I listened to while writing_

_**i.** Ron Pope/Drop in the ocean** ii.**Dave Lichens/Blue **iii.**Tapani Kansalainen/Kyttäjuttu feat. Edorf & Huutava Vääryys **iv.**Juju/Onnelliseksi** v.**Kasmir/Wowwowwow_


End file.
